marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cross-Species (A!)
"Cross-Species" is the twentieth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the ninety-third episode overall. Plot -Do you think it’s the right decision, Major? - USAF soldier Brian Hayward asked, as his teammates led Curtis Connor out of his cell at the Raft. -Yes, absolutely. He has spent enough time in there. - -S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t do that… - -S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t own the Raft anymore, Hayward. And if you can’t take that I suggest you to leave. - Talbot said sternly, getting a nod from the soldier in reply. Glenn walked to the ex-convict. -Dr. Connors, you’re officially free. - -I can’t do this… - He shook his head. -You can’t do this. My lizard powers are too unstable to be out there… I don’t wanna cause any more harm to anyone… I will never forgive myself for what I did to Gwen Stacy’s father… - -It’s in the past, at least officially. We think you are stable enough to get out, specially since we have other rampaging beasts out there like the Hulk who are considered heroes. - Curt nodded. -Thank you, Major Talbot. - As he turned around he saw his wife, Martha Connors, Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy, waiting for him. -Martha… - The man whispered and ran to hug her wife, who held him tightly. -Curt, I’ve missed you so much… - She murmured, kissing him. -I’ve missed you so much too… I can’t even start to apologize for what I’ve done… - He then turned to the two teenagers. -Specially to you two. - -Dr. Connors, I’m glad you’re out. - Peter smiled, and Gwen nodded, smiling at the man too. -Gwen… I… What… What I’ve done has and still haunts me every single second of the day… I can’t… I’m sorry, Gwen. - -Doctor Connors… I know you weren’t yourself when you did… What you did… It was the Lizard, not you. - -I am the Lizard, Gwen… I can’t split us… I still get flashbacks from that night. - -So do I… - Peter whispered, remembering the night George Stacy died. -I was wrong about you Peter. This city needs you. - Captain Stacy said, on top of the OsCorp Tower. -You're gonna make enemies. People will get hurt. Sometimes people closest to you. So I want you to promise me something, OK? Leave Gwen out of it. Promise me that. - -Go home, Dr. Connors. - Gwen interrupted Peter’s memories. -Spend time with your wife, go back to science… You can still have a normal life. - -Oh, yes! I need to introduce you to Sha Shan, our newest intern! - Martha exclaimed. -I don’t know if I can… I’m scared… I don’t want to go back to it… - -I’m sure you can keep it on check… - Peter assured him. -I’m sure everyone will help you. - Dr. Connors was finally convinced to go back to science and he started helping his wife and Sha Shan Nguyen with experimenting to the laboratory on his own backyard. -Are you going home, Doctor? - Sha Shan asked, ready to leave the laboratory. -Yes, yes, I’ll go home in a moment. Don’t worry, I’ll lock the door. - -Alright Dr. Connors. See you tomorrow. - The young woman smiled, leaving the laboratory. Once the doctor was ready to leave, he felt someone’s eyes watching from behind him. As he turned around, he saw a blonde woman smiling at him. -Isn’t it tempting, doctor? - She asked. -W-Who are you? - -The question is… Who are you? Are you still Dr. Connors like everyone insists you are? Or are you something… Different now? - The man looked down at the syringe on the table. -I know you want it… Don’t you? - The woman flew inside the room. -You need it… It’s calling you… - -Stop… - Connors shook his head. -You… You’re Moonstone… You're a Dark Avenger… - -I’m here to help you… I’m a psychiatrist… I can help you suppress those urges… You know how the robotic arm isn’t enough… - -Stop! - Dr. Connors turned around. -Or else? - She chuckled softly. -You can’t even embrace your own addictions… Your own needs… Don’t you need the serum? Don’t you need a real arm? - Not being able to take it any longer, he grabbed the syringe and injected himself with the serum, slowly turning into the Lizard. -B*TCH! - He yelled at Moonstone, but she just laughed and flew away. Martha ran inside the lab, and screamed, not believing her own eyes. -Curt… - The Lizard looked at her briefly before running away, tearing the lab wall apart. He ran past Sha Shan, who was on her way home. The teenager turned around and ran back to the Connors’ house to check if Martha was alright. -My Spider-Sense is tingling… - Peter Parker muttered, sitting on a rooftop. All of a sudden he saw Lizard rampaging through the streets and he swung after him, following him to his lair in the sewers. -Hey, Dr. Connors… I think you should slow down… And calm down… - -Spider-Man… - The Lizard turned around, facing the wall-crawler. -You come to my lair… And you try to stop me? - -You should REALLY slow down… You just destroyed everything in your way… - -Stop… Stop… - He shook his head, slowly starting to show human characteristics again. -This is our next step, Peter… We… We got over our own disadvantages thanks to the cross-species… You stopped wearing glasses… I have my arm… - He muttered, looking down at his still transformed arm. -This isn’t the answer Dr. Connors… You need to suppress those urges. You have a robotic arm now… - -IT’S NOT THE SAME! - The Doctor interrupted him, his eyes glowing yellow again. -Oh, no… Someone’s getting all scaly again… - Peter shook his head and jumped in front of the Lizard. -This is the last time you mess with me, Parker! - The Lizard yelled, running towards the web-slinger. Spider-Man jumped over the creature and shot web at him, trying to slow the Lizard down. Dr. Connors swung his tail against Peter, pushing him away. The monster jumped on Parker, about to bite him when someone walked behind them. -STOP NOW, CURTIS! - Martha Connors ordered, aiming at the Lizard with a small gun and aided by Nguyen. Curt turned his head around and his eyes showed humanity again. -Martha… Leave! - He ordered. -No, Curtis. I am here to stop this once and for all. - She replied sternly. The woman fired the gun, shooting a small syringe at the Lizard. Slowly, the creature went back to his human form and looked up at his wife. -Thank you, Martha… I am not myself when I’m the Lizard. - -Well, you won’t be the Lizard again. I went to OsCorp and asked for the definitive antidote. - -Thank you… Thank you a lot. - He hugged his wife tightly. -I love you so much. - -Well, I think this is where I leave… - Spider-Man muttered to himself and vanished. -I hope you didn’t give her the right antidote, did you Smythe? - Kraven asked threateningly. -Of course not, Mr. Kravinoff… I mean, Kraven. - The man shook his head. -The Lizard is one of our finest creations other than the Sinister Six. -Good. - The Hunter nodded. -Because I have claimed him as my prize. - Gallery DrConnorsOutoftheRaftCS.png|"Martha…" CurtMarthaConnorsShaShanLabCS.png|Dr. Connors working alongside Martha and Sha Shan MoonstoneConvincesDrConnorsCS.png|"Isn’t it tempting, doctor?" Lizard!CS.png|"B*TCH!" Lizard_from_A!.png TSSM The Lizard - smaller.jpg Lizard's_arm.png|"I have my arm…" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Glenn Talbot (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brian Hayward (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Curtis Connors (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Martha Connors (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:George Stacy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sha Shan Nguyen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karla Sofen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:OsCorp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alistair Smythe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinister Six (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances